Blood glucose concentration significantly effects Central and Autonomic Nervous Systems, resulting in subjective symptoms that may be idiosyncratically and consistently experienced over time. The proposed research will attempt to: 1) identify those symptoms that commonly covary with blood glucose within insulin dependent adult diabetics, 2) establish the stability of symptom-blood glucose relationships, 3) establish how accurately diabetics can estimate relative levels of blood glucose with training in the utilization of their subjective symptoms, 4) assess extent to which such knowledge of symptom-blood glucose relationships effects compliance, 5) evaluate the psychological effects of this knowledge, and 6) determine the effects of this knowledge on blood glucose control. These objectives will be accomplished in a three phase research project: Phase I will involve refining the Diabetic Symptom Checklist and assessing its stability as it relates to home blood glucose monitoring readings. Phase II will involve assessing the extent to which diabetics can be trained to estimate various degrees of blood glucose and evaluate how this effects self-help decision making on the part of the diabetic. Phase III will involve the assessment of clinical benefits derived from patient's awareness of symptoms that covary with blood glucose. Methodology has been selected that is efficient, easily replicable, generalizable to clinical settings, and optimize diffusion and adaptation of the results. The project will span three years, each phase requiring approximately one year. This research endeavor will be conducted in conjunction with the University of Virginia's Diabetes Research and Training Center.